


We're in the Fire

by soukokudoubleblack



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Suoh Mikoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Heat Partners, M/M, Omega!Hisui Nagare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/pseuds/soukokudoubleblack
Summary: It's Nagare's first heat and Iwa knows just who to ask to help.





	We're in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



> So I accidentally had the unbeta'ed version of the fic up for a couple hours. Sooooo sorry.
> 
> Thank you to my fantastic beta, geckoholic, who made this better. Any remaining problems should be attributed to my missing something or my stubborn stylistic preferences.

Everything was going fairly well, minus small untoward incidents of Nagare overestimating his strength against the gold king, until the day Iwa came home to find Nagare had shoved his upper body in the shower under ice cold spray, still sweating profusely and showing all the signs of an impending first heat.

"Ah. A problem," Iwa commented. He'd never raised a teenager before and had no idea who to turn to in order to deal with this. "Is there anyone you had in mind?"

But Nagare didn't know anyone and just shook his head, gasping quietly for breath, hands braced on either side of the shower while Iwa carefully kept his head from going under the water.

Nagare's body, the way it was, would require care to handle a heat, and few even knew there was a green king right now, let alone that aura was knotting life into his body where a heart ought to be. And a heat... Well, a heat would be rough and needy and would likely result in removing the wrappings that ensured the aura did not escape too quickly out of his body.

"Another king would do," Iwa mused aloud.

Nagare jerked in his grasp for a moment. It would complicate his plans, no doubt, but anyone that wasn't a king wouldn't be able to handle Nagare and might not be able to survive long enough to get through an entire heat.

"We don't know any kings," Nagare managed, a wealth of other comments likely behind that one.

But Iwa did know kings, not that he was interested in the ones he knew. The newest king was likely the best suited simply due to his age and gender. There was no point in even asking Ichigen Miwa. "Just leave it to me," Iwa said.

* * *

On second thought, sending the parrot had not been a good idea. It returned with scorched tail feathers and a generally irate state of being as it squawked unmentionables about a certain red king.

Iwa shrugged and smiled at Nagare's complicated gaze. There was definitely some amount of disappointment, uncertainty, incredulousness, and resignation to the fact that there wasn't anyone _else_ around to arrange an alpha for Nagare.

* * *

Kusanagi nearly choked when he heard what the old man was saying while ordering. The beer, he could do. The other request?

"Mikoto doesn't do things like that," he said calmly, as if Mikoto wasn't being propositioned through Kusanagi of all people.

"No?" The man looked surprised. "Well, perhaps an alpha can get away without a partner, but an omega can't." A fairly well known fact. "And he can hardly hurt another king."

That gave Kusanagi pause. He sighed and answered resignedly. "I'll ask him, but I can't promise you anything."

It hardly dented the man's cheerful demeanor. "Of course, of course. Kids these days."

* * *

_And he can hardly hurt another king._

Mikoto had avoided having his rut with anyone around with good cause, and it was just how easily he _could_ hurt somebody when he was down to his instincts rather than his reason.

That was why the request intrigued him enough to at least go find out whether he was interested.

* * *

Nagare had deep misgivings from the moment Iwa first suggested asking another king. (If he were truly being honest with himself, he'd had deep misgivings from the moment his body had started aching for someone else to fill him—hot hands rough against his hips, knot hard and full deep within him.

He'd wanted heat but never imagined fire, the way heat seemed to curl off Mikoto's skin, the way everything felt too intense for breath, too close with skin sliding over skin, Mikoto both heavier against him and stronger holding him than he'd imagined.

He moaned between the breathless puffs of air against the back of his neck, the scrape of teeth over a shoulder, the press of the knot within him and he felt himself shivering with the pleasure wracking his body. He'd never felt so needy, wanted anything so badly, never felt fire burning against electric sparks, searing him as much outside as he'd already been heated inside. He was sweating and trembling and surrounded carefully in red power, that served to hold his own repellent aura within him without the need for the straitjacket.

It didn't feel like a concession to logistics. It felt like spark and press and pull and friction and harsh breaths in his ear and rising needy pleasure, as overwhelming as pain, rushing through him like a tide as another climax swelled through him, then faded into the close, intimate discomfort of their tie.

Another long groan above him, the easing of Mikoto's grip.

Neither of them said anything. Nagare focused on the feeling of Mikoto's body around his, the aura around his own, the warmth nearly scorching his exposed back and shoulders and legs and damp hair hanging in his eyes. He closed his eyes and felt the thickness of the knot inside him, the way it pulsed heavy and hot with every breath against his neck. It filled an aching need and hunger he couldn't ignore and couldn't seem to _want_ to.

This would complicate things, he told himself, making such a connection with the red king when the red king was someone he needed out of the way to do all he planned.

Maybe. He could always try something new. Later. His body was not on board with all his attempts at clear-headed thinking, when it preferred to focus on the heavy ache of need, of desire, of being filled so full and deep, and right now Nagare could be patient. There was nothing so urgent it couldn't wait.

* * *

He dozed off at some point without realizing it, until he was jolted awake by Mikoto shifting in his own sleep. The spike of sudden exhilarating pleasure punched a startled moan from his throat; he reached back to grip Mikoto through his sudden arousal.

He could get off now, he realized, the knot having relaxed enough to allow it, but still large enough to feel every inch inside his body as he tried.

With the lack of wrappings and their auras both dimmed, he was weaker than he'd like, weak enough he could barely move away without panting for breath.

"You all right?" Mikoto's voice was low and deep and quiet. It felt like it rumbled right through him, and it held the sort of concern Nagare usually only received from Iwa.

Somewhere inside, that felt good, hitting Nagare's omega instincts and an unfamiliar need to feel protected and warm and well cared for. It shot a further jolt of arousal through his own hardening cock. He struggled to light up more of the electric green energy keeping him alive, feeling its erratic beat in the cage of his chest—as if it was beating so quickly because of that oddly gentle touch at his throat.

Mikoto brushed the hair back enough to get a good look at him, then rolled out of bed, leaving cool empty air to kiss Nagare's skin.

He wanted to flail at the loss, and that was such an unusual feeling, he stopped just to feel it, this odd omega weakness for another. When Mikoto returned, it was with his jacket. Mikoto draped it over him, not actually putting it on properly, then lay down and pulled Nagare close into his arms.

His beating aura seemed to settle down, caught more closely in the thick material, a warm contented feeling at the snuggling.

"It's rather unusual, isn't it," Nagare said aloud, calmly, considering how radically different all of his instincts seemed to be from his own rational mind.

Mikoto chuckled and it felt like it melted something in Nagare, another shot of heat to his aching cock. It was terribly unfair for the man to be so attractive.

"It's something," Mikoto answered, in an easier tone than he'd spoken earlier when he'd agreed to this... arrangement. "First heat?"

"Yes." There was no predicting a first heat, but later ones could be handled differently, Nagare had discovered with some online reading. Later, he wouldn't need like this.

Unless he wanted to.

"Mine too." Mikoto answered so simply, it took a moment for Nagare to piece it together.

Mikoto was an alpha and wouldn't have heats. But it meant he'd never been with an omega before. Nagare wasn't sure what it made him feel, other than very, very interested in what other possibilities existed in this arrangement he had yet to uncover.

But those hands were moving roughly over his limbs again, Mikoto's mouth finding his. The sheer heat and promise of aura, of fire, of touch and the beginnings of an erection at Nagare's bare thigh, under the chafing jacket, overwhelmed every other thought and blotted it all out in desperate need. He clawed at Mikoto's shoulders and pulled him down, tried to angle their bodies to get the knot inside him, and nearly growled at Mikoto's soft laugh when he didn't cooperate.

Mikoto had made it rough and unbearably relentless before. Now he pulled back and arranged them carefully, worked Nagare up slowly until he couldn't bear it at all.

"More," Nagare demanded, hands gripping harder, digging in enough to bruise.

Mikoto's breath hissed out of him sharply. He leaned down and cut off Nagare's with a hard, fierce kiss that went on long enough for Nagare's aura to rush suddenly into his lungs, brightness searing and expanding within him, sparks of green lighting up their arms.

Mikoto's aura responded—a more burning red, the friction of his growing erection against Nagare's leg feeling hotter and more promising.

"More," Nagare demanded again and this time, Mikoto listened and lined them up to sink inside.

Where he belonged.

* * *

When it was over, Nagare refused to admit he wanted more, let alone more from this intriguing possibility of a relationship. (Next year. He could decide next year whether to rearrange his plans or maintain their original trajectory. There was time before another heat.) But there was no need to be less than polite. He thanked Mikoto as he ought.

Mikoto blinked at him, seeming taken aback, then there went that soft rumble of his barely there laugh. He acknowledged it with a nod but waved it off.

(And there entirely wasn't a small space in Nagare feeling empty and unhappy to watch Mikoto walk away. He ruthlessly suppressed even the hint of it.)

He sent Kotosaka to thank Iwa, who just chuckled and shook his head. "Kids these days."


End file.
